Keep your attention on me!
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: Mello just wants some attention, but the gamers to busy to even talk to him! Luckily, Mello knows how to get his own way... Mello/Matt


**Pairing: **Mello/Matt

**Warning:****s**hounen-ai and some language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death note (Do people even read these anymore?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The redheads fingers raced furiously across the keyboard, his goggle-shielded eyes not leaving the screen. The warm, orange tint of the glass had a calming effect on the teen, making it easier to focus on the task at hand.

_Click. Tap, tap. Click._

"Matt"

The redhead pointedly ignored the high-pitched, slightly irritating voice.

_Tap. Click. Tap. Click, click tap._

He absently let his tongue glide across the corner of his teeth, as he always did when he was concentrating.

_Tap. Click. Tap._

Mello had asked him to hack into the Wammys computer database and make him number one. Obviously, he wasn't going to do _that, _but it wouldn't hurt just to mess around a little.

"Matt!"

_Click, click. Tap._

"Matt!"

Even though it _was_ Mello who had planted the idea in his head, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to the blond: if he did, he would somehow be persuaded to do something stupid. Normally, he wouldn't mind doing what Mello wanted, but it had taken him weeks to get through all of Wammy's security features and he didn't want to end up doing something that would get him caught.

_Click. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click._

"Matt!"

Because who would all the evidence point to if something vital had been changed? (A cookie to everyone who answered "Mello, the obsessed and slightly psychopathic blond with tendencies to blow things up and his sidekick Matt, the only one in Wammy's who had successfully hacked the presidents database at the age of eleven.")

_Tap, Tap. Click. Tap._

Hehe, he had just removed two points from Nears latest test results. _Two! _That would make it his lowest result _ever! _Take that, Near! Something small enough to go unnoticed by staff, but big enough to piss the albino off.

"MATT!"

Boy, Mello was _really_ starting to get on his nerves! But it _was_ kind of fun to annoy him, so he continued pretending the other didn't exist. He suppressed a smirk as he switched his music on, a loud techno beat filling the room, successfully blocking out Mello's voice.

_Smack_

Maybe ignoring him wasn't such a great idea.

A pillow came flying, hitting the hacker in the head.

Really, a _pillow?_

Matt took his time.

_Tap, click, click, tap._

_Pause._

He finally turned to face the blond, who was glaring daggers at him. Matt sighed, pausing the music.

"Yes?"

"Why the well are you ignoring me? I've been trying to talk to you for the past fifteen min--" Mello started, the icy glare not leaving his face. Matt decided to interrupt him before he went into full rant-mode.

"I didn't hear you, mate. Sorry." He smirked.

"All you do is stare at the computer screen! You never spend any time with me!" Mello growled, his left hand twitching towards the bar of chocolate that lay on the table beside him. The image of an angry Mello trying to restrain from comfort-eating at being abandoned did nothing to stifle his grin.

"Are you seriously jealous of a computer? Thats kind of pathetic, if you ask me."

Mello let out another angry growl, but surprised the red-head by turning his back to him and storming out the room.

That was... weird. Though Matt was relieved he hadn't ended up in a fight with him. Without paying the blonds unusual actions to much thought, he went back to his quick typing.

_Click, click, click. Tap. Tap. Click._

_Flash_

Matt blinked as the computer screen went blank.

What. The. Hell?

He blinked again, flinging forward and pressing the on-button. Oh, dear god, please let the computer have saved what he had done.

He waited in agitation, tapping his fingers rapidly against his thigh, waiting for the computer to restart.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that his progress had been saved. He resumed his work, not bothering to check why the computer had shut down, it had probably just over-heated or something.

_Tap. Click. Tap, tap, tap. Click, click._

_Flash_

The computer screen blanked yet again. Fingers twitching in irritation, he tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply.

_One, in._

_Two, out._

_Thr–_

He snapped.

"Damn it!" he howled, balling his fist and using every bit of self-restraint not to start pounding at the desk.

He heard a laugh from behind. The twisted, slightly psychotic laugh that he knew all to well. Suppressing a growl, Matt turned slowly, coming face to face with Mello.

"Didn't take you long to crack," he snickered, flicking his blond locks nonchalantly.

"What the _hell _did you do?!"

"Thats what you get when you don't keep your attention on me" he sang, looking a little to pleased with himself.

"That doesn't answer my question, damn it! Mello, what did you do to my computer?" Matt hissed, the volume of his voice rising with every word.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Mello!"

"Oh, fine. I just messed with the connection wires and stuff." He said, the expression on his face resembling that of a five year old whose just managed to solve a 500 piece puzzle.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from lashing out at Mello.

"Why" he breathed slowly, "would you do something like that?"

"I already told you, you were looking at that damn screen and ignoring the amazing piece of eye candy that was waiting right beside you." said the blond triumphantly, striking an elegant, though worryingly feminine pose.

Matt smirked, despite his annoyance. "I really don't find a poster of Marilyn Manson _that _attractive. I don't get why you insist on having his face smeared all over all wall anyway..."

That earned him a smack in the head.

"I meant me, you idiot! Not the poster!" he huffed, glaring fiercely at Matt, who was now sporting a mock-shocked expression.

"Oh, you meant yourself. I'm so so–"

He was cut of as Mello dived at him, knocking him off the chair. They both landed with a loud _thud _on the floor, the hacked sprawled helplessly beneath the blond. Matt tried to shove the older boy off him, but Mello must have miscalculated his leap, for he to was to disorientated to move. The redhead looked up, looking the other in the eye.

"Ehm.. Ups?" Mello said, grinning sheepishly.

Once again, Matt attempted to shove the other away, but was stopped by a pair off strong hands.

"Rather interesting position, if you ask me... " whispered the blond, trailing of suggestively, causing a hot blush to rise across Matt's face.

"Knock it off," he muttered, trying to calm the burning flush on his cheeks.

Mello leaned in closer, his golden locks brushing gently across the others face.

"You know what?" he murmured, lifting a finger to trail across Matt's face, "I don't think I will."

"C'mon Mells, I'm busy!" tried Matt half-heartedly.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to ignore me," stated the blond, before leaning in to catch Matt's lips before he could protest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Please leave a review^^_


End file.
